Roxanne and Winona in Love
by Woody K
Summary: Roxanne decided to spend time in Fortree City with her friend and fellow Gym Leader Winona, but the Rock Type Gym leader has two deep secrets: romantic feelings for the Flying type Gym Leader and a fetish no one knows about. When she confesses her feelings to Winona and learns she feels the exact same way, both women decide to express them intimately... Request from imerik001.


Roxanne, the Rustboro City Gym leader had traveled to Fortree City to visit her good friend and fellow Gym leader, Winona's of the Fortee City Gym. What none of their fellow Gym Leaders, including Winona knew was that the brunette woman was a lesbian and that she had feelings for the Flying type Gym leader. The other thing that no one knew about Roxanne, was her secret fetish that turned her on...spanking. She had dated a different woman before they broke up, as they had different fetishes: Roxanne was into spanking, which her ex-girlfriend had no problem with...but was more into bondage; which Roxanne was not and they never slept together, as they only went on three dates before breaking it off.

After arriving in Fortree City, Roxanne was gladly welcomed by the town's people as they respected and viewed her as a celebrity, along with the other Hoenn Gym Leaders and Elite Four members who pass by and sign autographs from multiple fans while offering tips/advice to young children who wanted to become Pokemon trainers themselves. After signing a few autographs, Roxanne smiled as she caught a glimpse of Winona stepping out of her house across a rope bridge on a neighboring tree, as most of the people here in Fortree City had lived in houses either on the ground or in the tree tops.

Roxanne cried out while waving over to get her attention, "Winona!"

The lavender haired woman smiled after spotting her fellow gym leader and friend, "Roxanne, welcome back to Fortree City!"

After climbing down a ladder from the tree where her house was, Winona and Roxanne had approached each other and shook hands firmly, "What brings you all the way from Rustboro City Roxanne?"

The brunette woman answered truthfully, "I thought I'd just take a short break as being a Gym leader and spend some time with you Winona. That is if your not to busy."

The lavender haired woman smiled and answered, "Of course not Roxanne. I just have to lock up the Fortree City Gym for today and I'll be coming right back to my house."

Roxanne smiled as she asked softly, "Mind if I come with?"

Winona chuckled at her question and answered with a soft smile, "Of course not. After I lock up the gym, we can spend time inside my house."

As the two ladies had climbed up and walked towards the Fortree City Gym, Roxanne couldn't help but check out the lavender haired woman's smoking hot butt, as she could see how firm and bubbly Winona's bottom was through her appealing attire. She could also clearly see how suitable Winona's butt cheeks were suitable for spanking and entertained the idea of slapping the bouncy cheeks. Fortunately for Roxanne, she was able to keep her sexual desires and fetish under control, as she didn't want to risk losing both Winona's friendship and respect as a Gym Leader, especially since the lavender haired woman would think of her as a pervert who liked touching other women's asses. Plus, she didn't even know how Winona would react if she revealed her feelings towards her. After the reached the Gym and Winona had bent over to lock the doors, Roxanne smiled as she checked out the lavender woman's butt and mentally complimented, "Damn, such a nice ass you have, Winona."

After Winona had finished locking up the doors to her gym, she turned to Roxanne who swiftly moved her eyes upward so she wouldn't notice that she was checking out her ass cheeks, "Ready to head over to my house?"

The brunette woman answered honestly, "Of course. I'm ready when you are, Winona."

The two ladies had went on back to the Flying type Gym Leader's house, while Roxanne had once again secretly checked out the lavender woman's backside once again. Once they stepped inside, Roxanne couldn't keep her sexual desires under control any longer and blurted out, "Such a nice ass you have, Winona."

The lavender haired woman had a surprised look after hearing that sudden outburst and slowly turned to look at Roxanne, as she immediately covered her mouth after realizing what she just said. Winona asked softly with a blush on her face, "You really think my butt looks that nice Roxanne?"

The brunette woman slowly nodded while answering softly, "I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship Winona. I didn't mean to..."

That was when the lavender haired had woman walked up to the brunette and wrapped her arms around Roxanne, which she slowly and happily returned. Winona stated softly while brushing her knuckles up against the brunette's right cheek, "It's ok. You didn't. You have no idea how much that compliment means."

Roxanne asked with a soft smile on her face, "Winona...are you...?"

The lavender haired woman answered with a soft smile, which brought great joy to both ladies, "Yes Roxanne...I'm a lesbian."

The brunette said as she slowly and seductively lowered her hands to Winona's sexy hips down to her butt cheeks, "Then I guess I can smack your hot ass as much as I want."

The lavender haired woman smiled as she felt the brunette's hands grasping and rubbing her butt cheeks, "So you're into spanking? Want to know something sexy?"

Roxanne asked with her smile still on her face, "What is it babe?"

Winona whispered softly and seductively into her soon to be lover's left ear, "I'm into spanking as well...and I wouldn't mind a good firm spanking."

Roxanne smiled after hearing her Winona reveal that they both had the same fetish and answered, "I think that can be arranged babe."

Roxanne had swiftly spun her new girlfriend around, which earned a surprised gasp from Winona as her back was now facing her brunette girlfriend. She then proceeded to land a hard slap to Winona's left butt cheek, which earned a gasp and giggle from the lavender haired woman. Roxanne then proceeded to slap the right cheek and smiled after hearing her Winona giggle again. She whispered into her lover's left ear, "You like that, baby?"

The lavender haired woman answered, "Yes. I know it may sound weird, but having my ass smacked just turns me on."

Roxanne smiled as she said, "It doesn't sound weird at all, Winona. It's the same with me. I get aroused whenever I have my butt slapped as well."

Winona smiled and said seductively as she turned to face her new girlfriend/lover, "You can also pull my jeans down to get a better look at my bottom if you want baby."

The two women locked lips in their first actual kiss, and they enjoyed every moment as they couldn't believe how soft and tender their lips felt and tasted. They had moaned in ecstasy as their tongues had came out and wrapped around the other in a heated tango. Winona had even made their make out session even hotter and sexier by playfully grinding her ass up against her Roxanne's soaking wet vagina, which made women moan in arousal from their make out session. After they pulled away to breathe, Roxanne and Winona smiled at each other and the brunette said seductively, "Oh the things I'm going to do to you in the bedroom baby."

That was when the two women had instinctively took each others clothing off, leaving them completely nude. Both Roxanne and Winona smiled as they had the same bodily features, an hour glass shaped body, D cup sized breasts with erect nipples and they both had a firm bubble butt that was suitable for spanking.

They had locked lips in another heated make out session, moaning in arousal as their tongues had brushed and wrapped around the other in another heated tango and their large sized boobs had pressed and mushed up together as they kissed. As they made out, Roxanne had reached for and clutched onto Winona's sexy ass and rubbed her thumbs around the cheeks in a slow circular motion, which made her girlfriend quiver in excitement. After they pulled away to breathe again, Roxanne said softly to her girlfriend and soon to be lover, "Turn around and bend over for me baby."

Winona smiled as she did what her Roxanne asked of her, turning around and bending over, while playfully swaying her sexy hips and butt in front of her lover, "Go ahead, slap my bare butt as much as you want babe."

Roxanne had immediately took her lover up on her offer and slapped the smoking hot cheeks, left, right, left, right, left, right then stopped. Both women smiled, Roxanne she slapped and juggled Winona's sexy rump with each slap and Winona, who giggled as she felt slap and aroused as each slap got harder.

After slapping and juggling Winona's butt cheeks for three to five minutes, Roxanne smiled after seeing how pinkish the cheeks had turned and playfully rubbed the cheeks until her lover turned and asked, "How about we continue this in my bedroom babe?"

The brunette answered with a loving smile, "Lead the way my love."

They shared a tender kiss and walked towards Winona's bedroom, with Roxanne right behind her lover and resting her left hand on her Winona's right butt cheek. After stepping inside the bedroom, Roxanne would sit on her lover's bed and state, "How about you lay over my lap babe?"

The lavender haired woman smiled as she knew what her Roxanne had in mind for them before got down to making love, "With pleasure baby."

Winona had climbed up and lied down across her lover so that her stomach was above Roxanne's knees and her lover had a good view of her ass. The brunette had proceeded to slap her Winona's butt cheeks again while her lover giggled as her Roxanne had continued slapping her buttocks. Roxanne would then bring her right pointer finger to her lips and suck on it to make it lubricated before inserting her pointer inside her lover's pussy. Winona had gasped and moaned in ecstasy as she felt her lover inserting her finger inside her. Roxanne would pump her pointer finger at a slow and steady pace while slapping the right butt cheek.

Roxanne smiled as she heard her Winona moan in pure ecstasy, "Oh, Roxanne. Oh, baby. Ohhh..."

The brunette asked in a soft loving voice, "You like that baby?"

Winona nodded, Roxanne continued to pump her index finger while adding her middle finger and spanking Winona's right butt cheek. She continued this until Winona reached her climax. Winona would take in few deep breathes and gasping in complete arousal and ecstasy as she faced her lover and state while chuckling, "Thank you so much baby."

They locked lips in a burning passionate kiss until the lavender haired woman had lustfully shoved her Roxanne further up on the bed. They got into the scissoring position, pressing their soaking wet vaginas together until they both climaxed together. Roxanne and Winona would share multiple tender kisses before falling sleep and sighing in complete content.


End file.
